digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lopmon (Tamers)
Lopmon is a Rookie Level Animal Digimon. He is the "twin sibling" of Terriermon, despite having different colors and more horns. Appearance Lopmon resembles a rabbit, while his "twin sibling" Terriermon is considered a lop-eared dog. While Terriermon is an over-confident sort and tends to make sarcastic remarks, Lopmon is shy and polite. In the American version, Lopmon was written as female, as it was difficult for the translators to discern Lopmon's intended gender due to his dialect. By the time the writer's intentions were revealed, it was too late to undo the change.In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, Antylamon (and his Rookie form, Lopmon) speaks with an antiquated dialect which uses gender-neutral pronouns, leaving viewers unable to discern if he was male or female (with a leaning towards the latter as a result of his female voice actress) until a much later episode, when his partner, Suzie, tried to encourage him to use the more modern pronoun, "boku" which is mostly reserved for young boys. Description Lopmon is the Digimon partner of Suzie, Henry's little sister. However, she was also Antylamon of the Devas, and guardian of the South Gate to Zhuqiaomon's palace. When Suzie first meets Antylamon, she treats her as a small annoyance, but after spending some time together, they develop a special bond. When Antylamon's fellow deva, Makuramon, appears and tried to harm Suzie, Antylamon drives him away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverts her to Lopmon for protecting a human, and she became a partner to Suzie. When the Tamers confronted Zhuqiaomon, Lopmon pleaded with Zhuqiaomon not to kill them. Regardless, he unleashed a blast of flame on Lopmon although in the end she was saved by WarGrowlmon. Lopmon, like the other Tamer Digimon, went to the Real World and Suzie taught her a few lessons in speaking correctly. When the D-Reaper appeared, Lopmon regained her ability to digivolve to Antylamon to help out (presumably Dobermon gave it back to her like he gave the Tamers back the ability to Biomerge). Her only appearance during the final battle was when Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and herself entered the D-Reaper to help. They arrived in one of MarineAngemon's bubbles just in time to rescue the recently de-digivolved Tamers and Digimon. Afterwards she was forced to return to the Digital World with the rest of the Tamers Digimon. She returned in Runaway Locomon but as a more minor character. Her appearance was limited to her being accidentally taken by Henry instead of Terriermon (they were later switched back) and in the end when she and Suzie were threatened by two Parasimon which were destroyed by Beelzemon before anything could happen to them. She later attended Rika's birthday party. Attacks * Blazing Ice: Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth that can harm her enemies as well as freeze them. * Lop Twister (Petit Twister): Spins to form a tornado that she can impact with or throw. Other forms The name "Lopmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Lopmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in. {| width="100%" |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Kokomon When the D-Reaper was defeated, Lopmon De-Digivolved to Kokomon and was forced to return to the Digital World. Attacks * Koko Crusher (Double Bubble): Kokomon fires off a stream of bubbles. |- | Antylamon Antylamon was originally one of the Devas (she was, in fact, the Rabbit Deva), whose job was as guardian of the south gate leading to Zhuqiaomon's palace. When she met Suzie, Antylamon grew to care about the girl & drove a fellow Deva Makuramon away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverted her to Lopmon, making her a partner to Suzie. During the D-Reaper's attack in the Real World, Lopmon digivolves back into Antylamon to help fight. It is not shown how she does this since the first Digi-Modify Suzie does is Radiant Glow (which apparently either increases her energy or protects her from the D-Reaper) but this is after she digivolves back into Antylamon the second time. It is clearly shown Lopmon digivolves back on her own the second time with the only reaction being Suzie's digivice glowing. This indicates that she got back his power to digivolve on her own which was taken away by Zhuqiaomon when she became Suzie's partner. She was probably given it back by Dobermon who gave the Tamers the power to digivolve back to Mega through Biomerging and probably gave her back the ability to digivolve as well. she first digivolves back to try to help her friends and after seeing Beelzemon and Calumon fly to the Kernel Sphere she tries to reach them. After she fails that she joins the battle against the Creep Hands Agent turning the tide of the battle by grabbing it's cord as it was about to eat Justimon stopping it. She then holds it's cord still long enough for Justimon to cut it destroying the Creep Hands. She comments that she was glad to help but was almost too late and that teamwork trimuphed again. Lopmon again digivolves to Antylamon during Gallantmon and Beelzemon's attempt to rescue Jeri. As Lopmon she jumps out a window while digivolving and after Suzie uses the Radiant Glow Modify Card on her she joins the battle destroying a bunch of Bubble Agents and saving Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marine Angemon. She does not appear after this either in the series or in Runaway Locomon. Attacks * AsipatravanaInternet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 08/31/07; Vishnu Purana, Ch. VI: "He who wantonly cuts down trees goes to the Asipatravana hell (the leaves of whose trees are swords).": Attacks with both hands' "Treasure Axes" by spinning like a tornado. * Bunny Blades ( ): Transforms it's paws into Labrys. In this state, they can either be used for melee combat or to throw blades of pink energy. |- | References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Chosen Digimon